Love Me Like The World Is Ending
by withloveme
Summary: Aislinn Jaycee Whitlock,is Jasper's younger sister.With their mom dead they move in with their dad who loves Jasper,but hates Aislinn.But after their dad leaves,Jasper is sent to the army.When their dad comes back he is diffrent,he is a vampire and he turns Aislinn.Jasper thinks that she's dead until she shows up on the Cullen's door step.Seth imprints on her.No Renesmee.AU.Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Like The World Is Ending**

(I do not own Twilight)

(Based on the song; Love me like the world is ending, by Triple J)

(Which I do not own either.)

**Chapter One; 140**

(_Thoughts) _(NO Renesmee.) (Aislinn is pronounced; Ash-lin) 

**Aislinn's POV**

140 long, pain filled years, I have waited for this moment of my 148 years of life. My brother was a few steps within my reach, just beyond the thresh hold of the house, the other side of the door, probably thinking that I died all those years ago in the war he was sent to fight in.

He was always very protective of me, especially when mom and dad were in a fight. He would comfort me when their yelling got too loud. Or when they got a divorce. They wanted to split us up, but he wouldn't have it, he said; "We stay together or we'll find another place to live." At the time I only just turned eight, while he was almost eleven. But brave all the same.

It was around my fourteenth birthday and my brothers sixteenth when mom died and we were sent to live with dad. He had never re-married. Slowly, he became an alcoholic. He would say that I'm useless because I am a girl. That I couldn't do anything right. He would hit me sometimes, and I wasn't allowed to go to school because if it. People would get suspicious of the bruises littering my body.

My brother was still sent to school, dad said that since he was a boy he had more promise. That he could carry on the family name. That he could make him proud. I couldn't do that. My brother didn't like school; he said he didn't like it because I wasn't there. He would always say that I made things better when I was around. He thought I was being home schooled by dad. I wasn't. I was the one to get up with him in the mornings, dad would spent all night drinking after we went to bed, and have a hangover in the morning. I was the one to make my brothers lunch in the mornings. I would always tell him to be careful. He always seemed to get into fights. Some days I would have to all but kick him out the door, he never wanted to leave me home with dad. I knew that _he _knew something was wrong. Something would flash in his eyes when dad would enter the room. But every morning, without fail, he would always say; "Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Darlin', I'll see you soon. We'll make it through." Kiss my forehead and leave. He would go to the end of the property, turn around, wave and blow me a kiss, then, slowly make his way to school.

A few months of living with dad, my brother started to notice that I didn't get a lot of food at dinner, he would always ask why I didn't eat as much, but I would just pathetically brush it off as I wasn't hungry. Dad saw this too; my brother had always seen my bruises. But I would just tell him that I fell or something along those lines. I think he knew I was lying, but wouldn't pry. A few days after that, he got off school early because is was my fifteenth birthday, his seventeenth passed a few days ago, and I made him a cake, I think he just wanted to spend a couple extra hours with me. But the time he came home at, was one of the times of dad's daily beatings. My brother walked threw the door with a small brown box in his hands, he had just walked in the house in time to hear me scream in pain as dad smacked me across the face for the sixth time that day. I had already received my morning and early afternoon beatings; by the time my brother got there I was already in so much pain. I didn't want him to see me like this. My brother heard the scream a second too late, he had already stepped into the room dad and I were in. my brothers face was a mixture of horror, anger, and something that I couldn't place at the time.

The clothes I was in were ripped, but still covered in the right places. Dad never thought about that, and I was glad. My brother stomped over to us, making him noticeable to dad who had been too caught up in my beating that he hadn't noticed my brother. My brother picked me up, off the ground, and carried me bridal-style. He walked to our shared room and placed me on his bed. Mine was just a blanket on the floor, so almost, if not every night, my brother would pick me up, off the floor and lay me in bed with him, brotherly, of course.

Out of the small closet we had he pulled out a first-aid –kit that I had put in there a few years back, because when he would get into fights, he would need a little patching up afterward. He held my face in his hands; he turned it, trying to look at it from every angle. After a while he must have sensed my pain and discomfort, and took his hands away from my red face. He looked down ashamed of himself. I took his hands in mine as he whispered 'sorry' over and over again. I didn't know what he was sorry for. Sorry for being the best big brother ever? I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, I just let him keep repeating himself.

Dad came in not to long after. My brother stood up in front of me defensively. Dad put his hands up in surrender, and shook his head. "Get. Out. Now." my brother had said to dad. Dad didn't say anything, no trying to blame it on me, no saying it was an accident, nope. He just but I letter on the dresser near the door and left. My brother ignored the letter and went back to sit with me. I never knew how long we sat there for, me in his lap, crying, letting all of the hatred, all the rejection, everything, wash out of me. My brother taking it all in. He looked like he could _feel _my pain. Stroking my hair until I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning when my brother wasn't next to me, I got scared. I heard banging in the kitchen I get even more scared. I had thought it was dad. But it was just my brother. As I sat down at the small table, I remember asking where dad was. "Gone." Was my brother's reply.

We ate in silence until a loud banging on the door broke it. I went to get the door, my brother behind me incase in was dad. But it wasn't though. It was two well-built men in uniform. They looked at me for a second, then at my brother.

My brother pushed me behind him gently, and told me to wait in our room. It was taking too long and I got bored. I looked around our room for something to do, when something had caught my eye. It was the letter dad had left. My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I opened the letter. It had many words on it, many I didn't know how to read, I never had much schooling. With the words that I could understand I had the knowledge that my brother, who had just turned eighteen, was going off to war.

The months that he was gone were the worst of my life. Dad had come back, but he looked much paler, and had bright red eyes. I was too afraid to ask what had happened. He had come while I was making lunch. I had been cutting up the tomatoes with a knife, and he had startled me. The knife had slipped out of my fingers and landed on the countertop with a crash, but not before it had cut my right hand badly. My blood was trickling over my hand and making its way to the countertop.

It had happened so fast. I can't remember most of what had happened. I just know that one second dad was standing in the doorway, and the next, on top of me biting every part of my skin that was visible. I can remember clearly the searing pain that it had caused. Fire burning in my veins instead of blood.

I didn't want to think of that anymore. I just wanted to see my brother again. I smoothed my shirt and jeans. Took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. A second later a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and golden eyes. I felt safe; she had a motherly look to her.

A smile on her face she asked; "Hello there, how can I help you?" her voice was kind and gentle.

"Hello, ma'am." I said in my thick southern accent and a tip of my hat. "I'm lookin' for Jasper Whitlock, is he in?"

* * *

Aislinn's outfit; cgi/set?id=75480865


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Like The World Is Ending**

(I do not own Twilight)

(Based on the song; Love me like the world is ending, by Triple J)

(Which I do not own either.)

**Chapter Two; Wish**

(_Thoughts_) (NO Renesmee.) (Aislinn is pronounced; Ash-lin) (She's from Texas, so she has an accent.)

**Aislinn's POV**

The kind woman smiled at me. "Sure, sweetie, what's your name?" she asked me, the smile never leaving her face.

"Aislinn Jaycee Whitlock, ma'am." I say, with another tip of my hat. I start tugging down my sleeves, self-conscious. My battle scars, from the vampire wars, are all over my arms, legs and stomach with some on my collarbone. She seems to notice as her eyes flicker down at my arm, probably seeing a scar or two, but says nothing.

"I'm Esme Cullen, come with me. I'll take you to meet my family." She held out her hand for me to take.

_I don't want to meet your family, _I thought, but took her hand anyway. _I want to see my brother._

My boots clicked across the floor as she led me threw her home that was very beautiful. When we reached the family room, I was surprised at how many vampires were in the room, with one human. A vampire with a rusted hair colour stood in front of the human girl in the corner of the room, farthest away from me. He was looking right at me like I was a threat, and something else that I couldn't place. The human was blocked from my view, but I could just see her chocolate brown eyes pouring into my black ones. Her blood was not appealing to me. I've had my share of human blood. I never liked it really.

Looking around I see; a very large vampire, with black hair. He looks imitating, but he's probably really nice. The large vampire had his arms around a very beautiful vampire with long gold blonde hair. Her face was a mix of pity and worry. She must have seen my scars. I start tugging down my sleeves again. Next to them I see a vampire with sleeked back blonde hair. Esme walked over to him and put an arm around his waist, and kissed his cheek. My eyes land on another female vampire. She reminded me of a pixie, kind of. Her eyes locked onto mine and she walked over to me at human speed. She took hold of my hands and her golden eyes leaked into my black ones, like she was searching for something.

I could tell what she wanted. It is one of my powers. I could understand what people want, their wishes and dreams. It could work the other way too, I could tell or show people what I wanted; all I need is a physical connection with someone or something. I can also see what they had wanted in the past. I have also tried changing their dreams/wishes. I can do it, just not the major things, small things like what a human wants to ask. They could want to ask something like; do you wear contacts? But I could change it to something different, anything really, like; do you have that math assignment done?

My name means; dream in Gaelic. When she grabbed my hands I already knew what she wanted. She wanted to know if her vision was right, if I was her husbands little sister.

"Who's your husband?" I ask with my southern accent. Everyone looks surprised at my question.

She takes a moment before answering, her eyes still searching mine. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Is he here?" I ask.

She looks over my shoulder and her eyes lock with something else for a long moment. The curiosity gets the better of me and I turn around. When I do I am met with a sight that I have wanted to see since he went away to war.

His eyes lock on mine. His mouth parts slightly. And his eyes are looking me over. "Aislinn," he breathes. "Is that really you?" he asks and walks over to me.

All I can do is nod my head; I don't trust my voice not to quiver. I turn my full body and attention to my brother. Now that I can fully see him, I can tell he hasn't changed much. Same dirty-blonde hair. Same face, but paler. The only thing that is different about his appearance is his eyes. Once brown, now a liquid gold.

My arms work on their own accord and wrap themselves around his neck. His around my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder, my body racking in dry sobs of happiness. When I touched him I could feel that he didn't want anything else. Before, all he wanted was to live with his wife, the pixie, Alice. He had always wished that I survived the war. He always thought I had died.

One of his arms moved from my waist, and I feel his hand stroke my hair comforting me. I felt calm and at peace all-of-a-sudden. I looked up and my brother, "Jasper," I choked out. I really missed him. "I missed you so much." The dry sobs still coming off my body.

"I missed you too. So, so much." He says, still stroking my hair, brushing it out of my face.

The sleeves on my shirt had risen to my elbows, exposing most of the scars on my arms. I tried to pull them down before Jasper noticed, or anyone else did. But as it may seem, I have no luck. Jasper saw them and gasped, which caught everyone's attention. All eyes on me. I quickly unhooked my arms from his neck and hid them in vain behind my back. I looked away sheepishly.

Jaspers arms let go of me and gently pulled one of my arms from behind my back. He took it in hands and traced over one of my more recent scars with his finger.

"How did you get these?" he growled, looking up at me.

I didn't look at him though, just glared at the floor, my hat covering my view from him. I didn't want to answer him, didn't want to re-live the moments. But I also didn't want him to know, he would feel so guilty. I didn't want that. I wanted everything to be okay.

"_Where _did you get these?" he asked more forcefully.

"Nowhere."

"Like hell," he scoffed. "They didn't just appear out of the blue. Tell me _who_ did this to you."

I sighed and looked up at him. I didn't want to fight with him on my first day seeing him in more than 100 years. "Dad, he turned me."

"When?" he asked in a whisper, everyone else in the room was starting to clear out to give us privacy. Not like it's possible.

"A little while after you left." I didn't want to add to much detail to my story. For his sake. "He was with Benito, with the first newborn vampire army. I fought in over 25 battles, it's lucky I made it out _alive_." I was done talking about it, "What about you?" I ask. I could see his scars on his arms.

"That's a story for another time." He sighs and runs a hand threw his hair. "How long has it been since you've hunted?" he asks me, looking into my ink black eyes.

"A while," I mumble, again diverting my eyes to the floor, my hat covering my eyes.

"Aislinn! How could you let it get that bad?" he asked, going into protective-big-brother-mode.

"I don't know," my eyes still locked on the floor.

He takes hold of my hand and leads me towards the front doors. "Let's go. You need to hunt."

I don't say anything; just follow him as he leads me. I missed him so much over the hundred-and-some years we've been apart. This is my wish come true. Finding my brother.

* * *

Aislinn's outfit on Polyvore; aislinn_meets_cullens_love_me/set?id=75480865


End file.
